Light's Darkness
by Ashton Li
Summary: T.K. slipped up and gave everyone the wrong Dterminal. Not knowing, the Digidestined split up to fight some evil Digimon. What will happen when Davis uses the digiegg of Light?


**Light's Darkness**

Summer vacation was a time for relaxing and having fun, but it's not the same for the Digidestined. They must fight evil Digimon while still trying to have time for fun. Sounds difficult, doesn't it? Well, when you've been doing it for so long, it gets easier. Though, when something strange happens, when something changes, everything seems to change, and it's not so easy anymore.

"Ok guys, I think we can relax for today. There's no sign of a Digimon that isn't ours, so we're doing fine!" a young, brunette girl smiled.

A raspberry haired boy laid in the grass. "Finally, a little relaxation! I've been waiting for this day since…well, since I became a Digidestined."

"Are you saying that you wish you never became one? If that's how you feel, I'll happily go find a new partner," Veemon pouted.

"Dude, you know that's not what I meant. I just get tired."

"Don't celebrate for having a day off too soon Davis. I just got an e-mail from Izzy. He said that there are a bunch of Digimon everywhere! We better get going, the faster we get this done, the faster we get to relax and have some fun," a purple haired girl explained.

Without looking, T.K. threw everyone their D-terminal. The blonde smiled. "Lets split up. We'll cover more ground. These Digimon can't be that strong, so we should be able to do it without the help of each other."

"Right, lets go. We'll each go a different way. I'll take the west, T.K. can take the east, Yolei can take the south, Ken can take the north, Kari can take the northwest, and Davis can take the southwest," Cody smiled.

"Right!" everyone agreed as they ran on their way.

"Looks like we found our first match Hawkmon!" Yolei chirped.

"It's a Tuskmon," Hawkmon told his partner.

"Right, lets do this. Digi armor energize!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Harpymon!"

"Harpymon? What's going on?"

"Yolei, you must have Kari's D-terminal. I digivolved using the digi-egg of Light," the Digimon explained to the girl.

"Well, lets try to win no matter what digi-egg you used. Just give it your best shot," Yolei cheered.

"Mythical Wind!" Harpymon screamed.

"Horn Buster!" Tuskmon shouted.

"Come on Harpymon! I know you can do it!" Yolei smiled.

"Silent Symphony!" Harpymon yelled. With that attack, Tuskmon was eliminated.

"Great job," Yolei smiled as her Digimon de-digivolved.

"How did you get the digi-egg of Light? That's Kari's!" Hawkmon yelled.

"I think when T.K. gave us our D-terminals, he gave us the wrong ones," Yolei decided.

"Well, there's no way to contact Kari, we should just continue. If we find more Digimon to fight, we'll just have to use that digi-egg."

"Lets finish searching this area!" the girl laughed as she ran down the road.

Hawkmon took flight and began to follow her. "Wait up!"

Davis and Veemon walked around.

"Davis! Look! It's a Digimon. Don't worry, it's just an Airdramon," Veemon told Davis.

"Right! Lets do this. Digi armor energize!" Davis shouted.

"Veemon armor digivolove to…Yasyamon."

The boy was puzzled by the new Digimon. "Uh, Veemon?"

"I'm Yasyamon, you used the digi-egg of Sincerity," the Digimon explained.

"But that's Yolei's digi-egg! How did I get it?" Davis wondered.

"T.K. must have handed you the wrong D-terminal. Lets just battle now. We'll figure everything else out later," Yasyamon decided.

"Ok!"

"Spinning Needle!" Airdramon hissed.

"Watch out!" the Digimon moved in front of Davis. "Double Strike!" Airdramon disappeared.

"Woohoo! That was awesome Yasyamon!" Davis jumped up and down.

"Lets just go find Yolei and get her digi-egg back to her," Yasyamon went back to Veemon.

"Yeah, you're right. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can have a break."

"That would be the day," Veemon laughed as they walked back the way they came.

Armadillomon and Cody slowly walked in the direction told to go.

"Lets do our best to avoid having to fight any Digimon," Cody smiled.

"Easier said than done. Here comes our first battle right now!" Armadillomon pointed out.

"Great, an Apemon!" Cody complained. "Digi armor energize!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Boarmon!"

"I think you digivolved wrong," Cody frowned.

"How did you get the digi-egg of Courage?" Boarmon questioned.

"I must have gotten Davis's D-terminal instead of my own!" the boy was surprised.

"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon howled.

"Nose Blaster!" the Digimon yelled. "Hey, we'll go look for the others and get your digi-eggs back. Ok Cody?"

"Great idea," Cody smiled.

Ken and Wormmon slowly walked through the town. Not knowing that T.K. was close behind them. T.K. was searching for Ken to see what D-terminal he had.

"I hope we get done with this soon, I really wanted day off," Wormmon told Ken.

"So did I. I was really ready for one," Ken softly laughed.

All of a sudden, Sukamon appeared in front of them.

"Aww, gross, it's a Sukamon!" the boy was disgusted.

"Hare's Ear!" someone called from behind.

"Huh?" Ken turned around. "T.K.!"

T.K. ran up to Ken. He was joined by a Digimon Ken never saw before.

"Uh, where's Patamon?" Ken wondered.

T.K. looked at Sukamon's data flying through the sky. "I kind of got the D-terminals mixed up. Somehow I got yours. Patamon digivolved to Prairemon with your digi-egg of Kindness. I guess your crest turned into a digi-egg."

"T.K. thinks he mixed up everyone's D-terminals," Prairemon explained.

"That can't be good. At least we know they are still able to use the digi-eggs they have with them," Ken nodded as he took his D-terminal from T.K.

Prairemon went back to being Patamon. "The others are probably searching for the person that has their D-terminal."

"Well, we should try to find the others then," Wormmon decided.

"It would be easier if we could just fly," T.K. said.

"Leave that to us! Wormmon, you ready?" Ken laughed.

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

Ken jumped onto Stingmon and motioned T.K. to join him. After jumping on, they quickly took to the air in search for the others.

"Yolei!" Davis shouted as he saw the girl growing closer to him.

"Davis, have you seen Kari?" she wondered.

"No, but I have your D-terminal. Do you have mine?"

"I have Kari's. Here, take hers and we'll go look for Kari together."

"Right!" Davis took Kari's D-terminal from Yolei.

"I wonder who has your D-terminal, Davis," Veemon smiled.

Hawkmon flew over the kids. "Good question. The D-terminals may just be more mixed up than Yolei and I thought."

"If we're lucky, Kari will just have Davis's. Come on Hawkmon, lets fly. Digi armor energize!" Yolei shouted.

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Halsemon, the wings of love!"

"I'm going to see what Digimon Veemon digivolves to using the digi-egg of Light. Is that ok with you Veemon?" Davis wondered.

"Sure!" Veemon smiled.

"Digi armor energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Gargoylemon!"

"Cool…"

Gargoylemon faced Davis. "Freezing Wing!" The attack headed towards Davis.

"Watch out!" Yolei pushed the boy out of the way.

"Wh-what's going on? Did he just a-attack m-me?" Davis stuttered.

"Die!" the Digimon hissed.

"Gargoylemon is a dark type Digimon. He's going to try destroy all of us! Take cover guys, I'll keep him busy while you two look for the others," Halsemon told the two kids.

"Right!"

Kari met up with Cody right as Veemon digivolved into Gargoylemon. Kari was scared from the sight. Cody was just as scared.

"We better get there quickly. I'll take Davis's D-terminal for now," Kari decided.

"This can't be good," Cody agreed.

Everyone was running towards Davis and Yolei.

"Stop this destruction! This is like you! Give me back Veemon!" Davis pleaded.

Kari looked through the digi-eggs Davis had. She noticed that he had a third one, the digi-egg of Miracles. She decided to try it out.

"Gatomon, lets try this digi-egg out. Digi armor energize!" Kari cried.

"Gatomon armor digivolve to…Maildramon!"

All the Digimon digivolved and tried to stop Gargoylemon.

"Please, just stop this Gargoylemon!" Davis was almost in tears.

Kari ran up to Davis. "Davis!"

Davis stares at Kari and then takes a look at Maildramon.

"This is Maildramon. I used your digi-egg of Miracles," Kari explained.

"Kari, how did Veemon digivolve into such an evil creature? I thought the digi-egg of Light was full of goodness, not darkness," Davis wondered.

Kari frowned. "Light will always carry darkness…just like I do," she tried to explain.

Davis, confused, nods his head. Kari begins to smile as Gargoylemon attacks her with his Freezing Wing attack.

"Kari!" Davis and Maildramon yelled.

"Davis, this is getting out of control. We have to stop Gargoylemon!" Maildramon said.

"Everyone! Do whatever it takes to stop Gargoylemon!" Davis told everyone.

Quickly, the boy ran back over to Kari. Knocked out cold, Davis tried to do whatever he could to wake her up, but nothing worked. T.K. ran over to him.

"Davis, you have to protect Kari while we battle," T.K. told him.

"What has happened? Why is this happening?" Davis demanded.

"Kari has always had it rough. Carrying the crest of Light was never the easiest thing for her. The darkness was also trapped inside her as well as the light. Because of this, she's always been weaker than the others, but she tries to hide it. You see, Davis, Kari doesn't only carry the crest of Light, she also carries the crest of Darkness. Without the darkness, there'd be no light…without the light, there'd be no Kari. Therefore, she is both the light and darkness. It's something that is very hard to hold, but she has taken as much control as she possibly can. It's not the easiest thing for her, and the darkness that is held in the crest of Light is why Veemon digivolved into such an evil Digimon…it's the darkness inside the crest. Do you understand Davis? I think if Gargoylemon gets to Kari, he'll drain her of all the energy of the crest of Light. That would mean Kari would probably be very weak, and she might not be able to survive such an attack. You have to protect her," T.K. explained.

"I understand. I'll protect Kari with my life, even if it means I'll have to die," Davis decided.

"Thank you," T.K. smiled and ran back to the battle scene.

Davis began to talk to himself. "We'll need a miracle to stop Gargoylemon! And, I'm sorry Kari, I can't make miracles happen. I don't even know why I even have that stupid digi-egg of Miracles. If anything, you should have it…"

Maildramon swooped by Davis. "That's it Davis! You _can_ make a miracle happen. Use the power of the digi-egg of miracles!" Maildramon de-digivolves back into Gatomon. "I believe in you Davis. You're now the only one who can do this!"

Davis took out his D-3 and placed it in Kari's hand. Then, he pulled out the D-terminal that was rightfully Kari's and places it in her other hand. The boy took her D-3 and stood up.

"Gatomon, you believe in me, well, I believe in you! Use whatever is left of Kari's Light and digivolve into Angewomon," Davis instructed.

Gatomon began to glow. "Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

Davis looked back at Kari. "You have to wake up. We need your light."

The two of their D-3's begin to glow together. Davis began to hear Kari's voice calling for him.

"Davis! Please, help me. The darkness Gargoylemon brings, only a miracle could fight it off. He drained all the light out of me. Davis, do something…help me…"

"Kari!" Davis tried to reach for the girl. "Take the power of the digi-egg of Miracles. Let that be your light. Let _me_ be your light!"

Kari struggled to reach for Davis, but couldn't. Both of them were getting scared, and tears formed in their eyes.

"Get away from her!" Gargoylemon broke the silence.

"No!" Davis cried. "You stay away from her. You demon! You're not my partner, you're a monster! Keep your hands off of Kari! You're not a Digimon of Light, you're a devil of Darkness!"

Both Kari and Davis began to glow. Davis glowed with a golden-orange tint, and Kari glowed with a pink color.

"Celestial Arrow!" the two of them heard Angewomon yell.

"Davis, I'll be your light if you'll be my miracle. I warn you though, with my light, there comes great darkness," Kari explained to the boy.

"I'll do whatever it takes to free you from this death like state you're in, even if it means risking my own life," Davis frowned.

Finally, Davis was able to grab for Kari. Joining hands, he pulled her towards him. Crying, Kari began to whisper something in Davis's ear.

"My crest has caused me great sadness. Only a miracle could free me from that pain…Davis, you're that miracle."

After returning to reality, the battle against Gargoylemon was still going.

Davis turned to look at the Digimon. "Give Kari back her light, and give me back Veemon!"

"I am Veemon," Gargoylemon smirked.

All of a sudden, Kari's crest floated into her hands from the sky. Smiling Kari starts to whisper in Davis's ear again. "You can make a miracle happen, all you have to do is want it hard enough.

Davis's eyes widen. He pulled out his D-3. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Veemon, but you'll be back one day." Everyone looked at Davis. "You want a miracle? Ok, how about we do some DNA digivolving?"

All the Digimon digivolve into their Champion form. Soon, everyone, other than Stingmon, DNA digivolved together. They all attacked.

"Static Force!"

"Clay Bomb!"

"Spiking Strike!"

Gargoylemon fell to the ground in pain. His energy was lost and he returned to being Veemon. Kari fainted into Davis's arms as Veemon's data floated into the sky.

"Veemon!" Davis tried to hold back the tears, but couldn't.

Kari slowly began to wake up. She stared at Davis and knew what happened. Veemon got deleted.

"He's gone, he's really, really gone," Davis sobbed.

"Davis," Kari was weak, "don't worry. Veemon will be back one day. Digimon don't die…he'll be back one day, I promise."

Finding it hard to smile, the boy nodded.

Gatomon ran up to them. "Are you two ok?"

"We'll be fine, right Davis?" Kari wondered.

"Yeah…"

_"I'll be your light if you'll be my miracle."_ Kari's words rang in Davis's ears.

A week later, Kari dragged Davis with her and Gatomon to the Digital World. She pulled him towards Primaray Village where she told him to go find Veemon. They both heard the laughter of Demiveemon coming from somewhere. Davis ran over to him.

"Davis! You took forever! I'm already all grown up!" the Digimon chirped.

"Demiveemon!" Davis grabbed onto the Digimon and held him tight as tears started to roll down his eyes. "Sorry if I hurt you…"

"I should be sorry, I was out of control."

Kari stepped towards them. "Davis…"

"Huh? Kari?" Davis looked up at her.

"I'll be your light if you'll be my miracle."

"Together we can be miracle's shining light…"

All of them went back home and decided they would finally have the picnic they were going to have when Digimon began to attack. Just, this time, they'd hold onto their D-3's so something like the Gargoylemon incident would never happen again. They were finally getting their summer vacation, and Kari and Davis were happy they could share it together.

**NOTE: Ok, ok, ok, I know what you're thinking, I don't own Digimon or the characters. Well, you're totally right. Yep, I still don't own them, but I'll tell you when I do. Yeah, I know, that will never happen. Don't burst my bubble…**


End file.
